A single word
by Abandonedsrry
Summary: Basically a heap of Avatar centric drabbles, oneshots, and mini multichaptered stories. ZukoAang, SokkaZuko, JetZuko ect.
1. Introduction

So I'm trying for 100 Avatar drabbles and ect. But unfortunately I don't have too many ideas.

**Please request something.**

Anything really, I just need ideas because all I've been coming up with lately is 'Aang and Zuko cuteness' XD; Not that it's a bad thing…but…I can't just do Aang and Zuko in each one! I want to add in Sokka, Katara, Iroh, Toph, Azula, ect. As well. Especially Toph, she's wonderful.

Yuri, Yaoi and Het is all allowed. I'm a very open-minded person. :D

_(And depending on how much I like the idea, it may be either a drabble, one-shot, or multi-chaptered story.)_

---

**1. Introduction**

With a loud 'Whoop' Aang jumped from a tree branch to the front of Zuko's tent, banging on its top unmercifully. "Hey, I found something for you" He said rather cheerfully, shoving a small Possum-rat in to the tent flap. "His names Popu! Go and say hi, Popu."

Needless to say, Zuko was rather scratched up by the end of the day.


	2. Love

**Aang x Zuko** is my current obsession, so sorry if you guys don't like yaoi! I'll think up something different later, or if I get any requests, I'll do those. xP Maybe some Sokka and Toph...bah, I don't know.

**---**

**2. Love**

What was love to the banished prince of the fire nation? What was love to the scarred, infamous, avatar seeking man who once desperately scoured the earth for clues? And he realized, one day, as he felt small hands press in to his back and lips on his own, that Aang knew the answer better than himself.


	3. Light

_**MOAR**_ Aang and Zuko, eeh, odd considering I usually prefer Zuko as the uke in relationships. Oh well. Sokka and Zuko shall come soon enough. (My minds riling again. Going to do some Kataang for a friend of mine soon. Ect.)

---

**3. Light**

It was after the first few days of traveling with the Gaang that Zuko realized something: Aang was the definition of light. His face, smile, voice and personality were all _light_. The opposite of himself. Yet, he couldn't help but feel a little of the light Aang possessed seep in to his own darkness each time they smiled together.


	4. Mother Nature

Mini one shot in celebration of the newest Avatar episode! Gosh, it made me love Sokka even more than I did before, even if he wasn't shown that much. And**Aang x Zuko** is easier to write now. **x3**

I feel sorry for **Zutara** fans thought…

**4. Mother Nature**

Zuko wasn't afraid of the dark, why would he be? He was a fire bender—if he needed light all he had to do was force fire in to his fingertips. Not to mention he was a prince. And princes _definitely_ weren't afraid of the dark.

What he _was_ afraid of was been stuck in the dark, a thunder storm, in the middle of a temple, alone and cold—all mixed in to one.

"Zuko?"

The teenager jerked and turned his head, bright gold eyes darting to each side of the temple. "W-what?" He asked, teeth chattering loudly as he forced the blanket tighter around his shivering form. "I-I'm still on l-lookout."

Sokka stepped forward and frowned at the shivering teen. "I know…but uh, you look kind of cold" he pointed out obviously, causing Zuko to roll his eyes and nuzzle his pink tinted cheeks against the thin blanket.

"H-have you ever tried s-sitting out in a thunder storm? Obviously i-it'd be cold." Zuko mentally cursed his chattering teeth when Sokka gave him a pitying smile—one that disappeared immediately after a crack of thunder echoed through out the large temple.

The prince gave a loud gasp and jerked his head in to the blanket, eyes closed and lips pressed tightly together.

"…Zuko, are you afraid of the thunderstorms?"

"…Go away peasant."

Sokka grinned and took a seat beside Zuko, his arm instinctively coming to wrap around the benders trembling shoulders. "You are, aren't you?" He teased cheerfully, poking at the fire-benders side. "Don't worry about it, its not like thunders going to reach you in here."

Zuko hissed through his teeth as Sokka's heart beat thumped soothingly against his ear. "N-not the point…" He mumbled. "N-not used to t-this weather…a-and I'm too t-tired and c-cold to do fire bending."

"Hey well, if it makes you feel any better, I know just how to warm you up!" Sokka pulled the shivering teen closer to his chest and wrapped both arms around his waist, cuddling him as if he were a teddy bear.

"W-wha…!?" The elder male wasn't sure whether he should kill or torture the water tribe peasant for doing such a thing—he was a prince after all! And princes most definitely didn't need people to cuddle them up against their lap and chest.

…Right?

"…" Zuko's shivers slowly began to subside. "…Thanks…"

The brunette simply smiled. "No problem, princey."


	5. Lie

I'm not sure how many of these I will finish, I was going to do 100…but people don't really seem interested, so I may do a few more of my own and stop. No real point in continuing. :/

And reviewer, no, Aang and Zuko aren't gay…we'll, they could be, but I…doubt it considering it's a Nick show. Now, here's Azula and Zuko to darken your day.

---

**5. Lie**

Zuko pressed his back in to the prison wall as Azula approached him, his breath catching with each footstep. He ran his hands along the wall's bumps—hearing his chains clink together as to mock his misfortune—and quietly searched for a loose rock. "…What do you want?" He demanded finally, fingers momentarily stopping their search. "I have no other information." His voice was no longer demanding and confident, an unfamiliar broken tone taking its place. "…So…leave."_Please_.

"Your in no place to make demands, Zuzu" The younger sibling pointed out bluntly as Zuko once again resumed his searching. She chuckled softly, catching the elder's attention. "And there's no way to attack me, dear brother; do you really think I'm that stupid? …Uncle did the same thing, you know, before he was hanged."

Zuko twitched, but said nothing.

"He begged us to release you; he was always a stupid old fool. He should have begged for his life." She shifted to Zuko's side, smirking when he flinched. "Thought he did beg soon enough, but it wasn't for his life."

Zuko murmured something under his breath and shuddered before pulling away from the wall. "What was that, Zuzu, do you have something to say?" Azula asked, her attention caught. She leant forward and stared at her brother expectantly.

The prince quickly shook his head, but nether less, began to murmur to himself once again.

"_Azula always lies. Azula always lies…_"


	6. Cycle

NAO. Jet and Zuko tiem. Jets such a demanding guy, and now that I've rewatched those lovely stalking scenes, I can't help but giggle at the thought of the couple. But still, I do like Aang/Sokka x Zuko. Haha, I think I just like Zuko with anyone, as long as it ends up cuddly and cute.

---

**6. Cycle**

"Why do you always come here? If you believe I'm fire nation, then shouldn't you leave?" Zuko felt a hand on his waist. He flushed, glared, and pulled it off in one quick swipe. "And stop doing that! My uncle is here." The whole set up Jet had created was becoming ridiculous! Zuko wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to take Jet's obvious advances. 

"Don't be so stuck up, Li" The hand curled around his waist once more, and he sighed. "Just one kiss, it won't kill you."

Zuko lifted his head. "Just one?" He questioned, suspicious.

"Well, and a blow job would be—" Zuko glared furiously and Jet quickly cut off his sentence, laughing humorously. "I was just kidding, now come on, kiss me."

The brunette leant forward and used a hand to coax Zuko towards him, which unfortunately, left Zuko unable to object. "This is so wrong…" Zuko muttered before allowing Jet to cup his cheek and capture his lips in a warm kiss. It wasn't pleasurable, but it wasn't exactly horrible either. In fact, had Zuko not actually disliked Jet, he would have described it as heart warming.

That was, until something wet poked at his lips and made its way in to his mouth. He quickly ripped himself away from Jet and clutched his mouth, wiping away the saliva that was left on his lips.

"Don't do that!"

Jet huffed. "Jeeze, your no fun Li" He grabbed Zuko by the front and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Come on, bright eyes, once more."

"…Just one more time?"

Jet nodded his head. "Yes"

For a moment Zuko was silent, nose tilted awkwardly against Jet's forehead. "…Fine. Once more, but that's it."

And the cycle continued.


End file.
